The present disclosure relates in general to audio systems, and in particular to techniques for controlling the volumes of multiple audio output devices.
In recent years, systems have been developed for distributing audio signals from a single audio source (e.g., computer system, CD/DVD player, MP3 player, etc.) to multiple audio output devices. For example, the iTunes software application developed by Apple Inc. includes a feature known as “AirPlay” that allows computers running iTunes to transmit audio information to satellite devices over wired or wireless local networks. These satellite devices include audio outputs that can connect to an audio receiver or amplifier, which in turn can connect to a set of speakers or another type of audio output device. Collectively, this system enables users to, e.g., distribute audio from their computer to different locations in their homes.
Some conventional audio distribution systems provide a global volume control for controlling the volumes of the connected audio output devices simultaneously. Because these systems send the same volume information to all audio output devices, there is no option for controlling the volume of a single audio output device (independently of the other devices). Other conventional audio distribution systems provide individual volume controls for controlling the volumes of connected audio output devices independently, but at the expense of a global volume control.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have techniques that facilitate the use of both individual and collective volume controls for controlling multiple audio output devices.